A Song of Blood and Rain
by SiennahWolfMother
Summary: Rose has a past... so does the Doctor. When an evil escaped criminal on an alien world attacks Rose, it just brings them closer together. 10th Doctor/Rose. Please review!
1. my love is brilliant my life is pure

Rose thought that the rain on Venlafaxa V looked almost like blood. It was the local minerals in the water. They died the water a deep, thick red colour. She was sitting in one of the local buildings, waiting for the rain to stop and the Doctor to come back. The Doctor was busy dealing with a man who had escaped from the local penitentiary. He was a vicious criminal who had killed many people. His name was Quirbuti Laciell and he was a madman. Venlafaxa V was an alien planet far from Earth and Rose was fairly sure the Doctor had taken her to a different time as well. The fact that Quirbuti Laciell was an alien made him more dangerous to Rose than anyone else on the planet. The criminal madman had an unusual way of killing people. He would puncture two tiny holes in the neck of his victim and suck their vital fluids out through the holes. The result left them as empty of blood as the sky seemed full of it right now.

Rose and The Doctor had arrived on Venlafaxa V just that day and had all but walked out onto a dead body. It was one of Quirbuti Laciell's new victims. The Doctor, for all his genius, didn't realize right away that the man was bloodless because he was so covered in the horrible rain that had been falling.

It was the same rainstorm that Rose looked out on now, a few hours later. The Doctor had left her here, telling her that it was way too dangerous for her to be actively looking for the criminal. Human blood was especially pungent for the Venlafaxans.

"Venlafaxans have a very strong sense of smell," he had said, "I have no doubt that if you spread your smell around a large area then Quirbuti Laciell will be much more likely to come after you. Rose, I don't want that."

He had left here here, in this building, and she hoped that he was right and that she wouldn't be in danger if she stayed here. The blood rain deadened her smell and she doubted that the violent madman would come anywhere near a settlement when so many people were looking for him.

And so Rose sat in quiet contemplation at the window, the blood rain reminding her strongly of memories she didn't want to remember...

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Rose, you horrible little girl! How dare you?"

And then she felt a short, sharp spurt of pain. Then nothing.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The Doctor carefully made his way through the thick forest – the trees too dense for him to easily travel. He was worried about rose. He had exaggerated the strength of the Venlafaxans sense of smell to keep her from coming with him.

Rose had been getting increasingly worse over the past few weeks. First, the amount she ate slowed to a crawl. The Doctor had tried to help her out through a series of subtle hints but apparently she just didn't understand. The Doctor didn't know what the problem was or why it had cropped up so suddenly.

Somehow, he felt like it was his fault, which just made everything worse. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The Doctor was part of a much larger search party all looking for the escaped criminal. They had spread out relatively far. The Doctor was traveling with only one other man, someone who, in his opinion, was a bit of a twit.

"Doctor, really, what are we doing in the middle of the woods?" The Doctor heaved an internal sigh. Really, the man was unbelievably thick.

"Our quarry could be anywhere, man, anywhere. Anywhere includes forests. In fact, he's more likely to be in a place where it's easy to hide."

Luckily that shut him up.

The Doctor would prefer, at the moment, to travel without talking so that he could focus on the problem at hand: Rose.

The Doctor was so worried about her, he almost missed the telltale sign on the ground. Thankfully, he didn't, and it made him realize something important.

"Gods," he said, "he's going for Rose!"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Rose continued to look wanly out the window at the blood-rain, thinking about her mother. The Doctor liked her mother. She didn't want to tell him the truth. She wasn't sure he will believe her about the truth. The Doctor liked her mother around but Rose knows better. Her mother was nothing but courteous around the Doctor but rose knows better.

When rose was a kid, her mother would beat her for seemingly no reason. Her mother beat her all the time. Rose still has the scars from some of the worse beatings. There were times in rose's childhood when she knew only sorrow.

And the sky bled down, down...

She knew that the doctor must worry about her. She knows that she has not been taking good care of herself lately. She knows that she has been eating badly. She also knows that the doctor doesn't know about her scars. She can feel the memories of her mother have been getting more intense.

Rose, ever since the memories had begun to grow more intense, has begun to cut her wrists, as well as burn the cuts. She liked fire. She found the blood rain here disturbing, but it seemed to fit the situation at hand.

The back of her neck prickled.

Rose could hear a soft snuffling behind her. She turned around, expecting a stray dog, or whatever the equivalent of a stray dog here was.

Instead, she sees a tall man. His skin was pale, his mouth wreathed in blood, though that could just have been the water. His hair is black and slicked back. His skin is white. It is actually white, like the rest of his species, and his open mouth shows a pair of fangs that is not normal for a Venlafaxan to have.

Rose gasped.

The man smiled.

"Hello little girl, you smell lovely."

"Who are you?!" Rose gasped.

"I am Quirbuti Laciell and I am here to eat you."


	2. i saw an angel of this i'm sure

**Thank you very much, everyone who has reviewed and favourited my fanfic. i am very grateful to you guys. please keep leaving reviews or i won't know how many people liked it or what they thought. keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice.**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"No you're not," rose said strongly but with a whimper in her voice. "I won't let you do anything like that."

"Of course I am. Don't be silly. But first..." Quirbuti Laciell walked slowly towards Rose. "First I want to have some fun..." He smiled curly.

"What do you mean?" Rose was scared. She was convinced that she wasn't scared, but she really was.

Quirbuti Laciell walked over to Rose and kissed her on the mouth. Rose stiffened and pushed at him.

Quirbuti Laciell stopped and stared at her. "I -" he choked out. Rose stared at him confusedly.

"What?" she kept staring with her eyes.

"I – think I just crossed a line I shouldn't have crossed." He looked sheepish. Rose wanted to get away from him. He reminds her of her mother. This is a bad thing.

Her entire body heaved when his teeth hit her neck. He still seemed sheepish. She feels his teeth pierce through her flesh. Her neck aches.

"Don't do this."

And then he didn't.

Quirbuti Laciell stopped. He pulled back. He looked into her eyes.

"I am so sorry, madam. I must feed. I must."

He was crying with his large soulful eyes.

Just then the door burst wide open.

The Doctor stormed in, eyes ablaze, covered in the blood rain that showed he has just been outside not even a moment ago. Rose could see him trembling with rage from her position half cradled in Quirbui Laciell's arms. "Rose!" he called out. Quirbuti Lacill flinched and let go of her. Rose dropped to the ground with a thud. Her arse hurt when it connected with the ground. The Doctor rounded on Quirbuti Laciell, the alien criminal looking as if he was ready to attack the doctor before him.

Quibuti Laciell launched himself at the Doctor, but the doctor was too fast for him. He raised his Sonic screwdriver before him and Rose could see it light up and shine blue.

Quirbuti Laciell dropped to the ground, both hands clutching at his mouth. He was whimpering.

The doctor went over to Rose, keeping the screwdriver pointed behind him at the evil madman.

"It's okay now Rose. You're safe. You see, I know that he's a vampire. Vampires fangs are very sensitive to sonic emissions. So long as I keep the screwdriver on, he won't be able to move. Let me see your neck."

The Doctor's fingers felt up and down her sore neck. Despite the pain, Rose leanded into the touch, despite the pain, desperate for the doctor's touch. She hoped that during his examination he wouldn't notice the cuts that she had been cutting into her soft flesh. They were also hurting but she ignored them too.

"He bit you. Rose, this might be a problem." The Doctor began.

"Whatever do you mean, Doctor?" her voice was high pitched.

"I mean that he was a vampire." The Doctor continued.

"A what?"Rose questioned.

"A vampire." The Doctor concluded.

"What does that entail?" Rose was worried.

"They're a sect of the population that the Venlafaxans had thought had been extinct now, except they're obivously not. Instead of eating vegetables and cooked meat like a normal person does, they drink people's blood for sustinance and unfortunately he has transferred his condition on to you because if they drink someone's blood and the person doesn't dies in the process the person whose blood they are drinking also becomes a vampire." the doctor explained.

The doctor's eloquent explanation made Rose quite unnerved and upset and unhappy. She touched at the wounds on her neck except suddenly there weren't any wounds there they were already healed! Rose gasped, "They're gone!"

"What are gone?" he questioned.

"The bite marks!" she choked out.

"Yes, the vampires secrete a chemical that causes their wounds to disappear from living tissue quite quickly. It's so that they can share blood with one another in times of need without unduly hurting one another." the doctor explained again.

"So I'm a vampire now??" she gasped warily.

"Unfortunately, yes." The Doctor resigned.

At this point the Venlafaxan police arrived and the Doctor stepped away from Rose and went to deal with them. While he was busy getting Quirbuti laciell put back in prison, rose sat on the ground and let her heart sink into her stomach with burning worry.

What did it mean that she was a vampire? Was it incurable? Was she going to spend her life eating other people? Why her? Why had the Doctor not arrived in ti – she cut that one off, it was best not to go out of her way to blame the Doctor. How was she going to continue living now that her life had changed irrevocably probably for the worse?

The police handcuffed Quirbuti Laciell and took him out of the room. The doctor came back to crouch at Rose's side, a hand rubbing softly at her back. He knew she was in shock and was trying to help her calm down and cope with the stress she was now under. She wanted to lean against him but knew that he was immortal and a time lord and it was probably a bad idea to show her true feelings for him since he would live much longer than she would and there was no way a relationship between them could work out.

"We're going to go back to the tardis now, allright?" the Doctor told Rose and she nodded her ascension to him. He kept in physical contact on the walk back because it was obvious he knows how her heart was pounding and it felt like the world was ending. Rose didn't want to eat people.

"Listen, he said when they got to the doors of the tardis, there are ways around this. You're going to be alright Rose. I'll explain how your life is going to change and you'll see it isn't as bad as you're convinced it is right now. Believe me."

The doors opened and the pair of them went inside. The doctor took his hand off of Rose's shoulder and went over to a console and pulled up some information on vampirism.

"Now the first thing you should know is that you are now immortal."

Internally, Rose felt her heart rise back from the acid and semi-digested food of her stomach and into its rightful place protected between her ribs and cushioned in her lungs.


End file.
